Change of Heart
by InfiniteMoment
Summary: This is an HG fic, it may not seem so at first. I started this a while ago, but I started to hate love and everything to do with it. But I got over that, and I kind of want to finish it. Review and tell me if I should! Thanks.
1. The Burrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Please R&R this is my first fic ever so please no flames. I am not very good at this and if you want more chapters please review.!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Just one more day of this* thought Harry as he sat on his bed at the durlseys. *Tomorrow I will be at the Burrow with Ron and.... Hermione.* He smiles as he thinks of her. They have been friends for a while but he wants to be more; he would do just about anything to be more.  
  
"HARRY," Mrs. Dursley screeches out "I thought I told you to wash these windows."  
  
Harry trudges downstairs knowing she had said nothing of the sort but gets to work washing the forever dirty windows, all the while being comforted by the fact that he would be able to smell her, see her, hear her in just a few hours. Just the thought of her makes everything ok. He finishes the windows a couple of hours later sneaks upstairs and falls asleep to thoughts of Hermione. *When did it come to this, when did all of my thoughts become intertwined with thoughts of her, how did this happen.* "AAAAHHHHHH" Harry is awoken by his aunts screams and realizes Ron must have come early and by floo, they had gotten the Dursleys in the network a few weeks earilier without them knowing of course. Harry grabs his trunk and runs downstairs throws his trunk in the fireplace and looks up to see a very suprised Hermione. "Um hi" Harry looks down and realizes all he has on is his boxers. *Wow he looks great* thinks Hermione, she slaps herself and says *what am I thinking. * Harry smiles slightly at the site of her *god she really is beautiful.*   
  
"we should leave before they realize whats happening" He motions to a shocked Mrs Dursley. Harry and Hermione step in the fireplace and Hermione shouts "the borrow" A few moments later they fall out of the fireplace at the Weasleys and Harry realizes he is on top of Hermione. *oh how I want to kiss her right now* but he doesn't instead he gets up just in time to see Mrs. Weasley running into the room to scoop him up in one of her motherly hugs.>br>  
"How are you Harry dear" she asks   
  
"Oh I am just fine and you"  
  
"Oh great deary take your things up to Ron's room I think it will be a nice suprise for him to see you. Harry walks up the stairs as he hears Hermione and Mrs. Weasley go into the kitchen, he smiles again thinking that this is going to be a good year. He opens the door this room is blue *Ron must have painted* he goes over to the bed and screams "RON" Ginny springs out of her bed and screams.  
  
"Oops sorry I must have gotten the wrong room" he says embarassed.  
  
"Its ok" Ginny says now that she realizes who it is,"Ron's room is the next door"  
  
"Thanks" He leaves and knocks on the next door.   
  
"yeah" Ron comes to the door rubbing his eyes and then smiles "Harry! your early"   
  
"yep!, Hermione came and got me, you should have seen my aunts face as we left"  
  
"I bet it was great, so Hermione came and got you eh?"  
  
"Yeah, uh is that bad"   
  
"No why would it be, where is she now"  
  
"She's in the kitchen with your mom"  
  
Ron runs down stairs screaming like a maniac, he runs in the kitchen grabs Hermione and runs outside.   
  
"Why did you do that" laughs Hermione   
  
"I was saving you from the evil kitchen duty" replies Ron   
  
"Thanks"  
  
Harry walks into the kitchen "Um do you know where Ron and Hermione went" He asks Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"He just ran in here and grabbed Hermione and I think they ran outside"   
  
"Do you think they want to be alone"  
  
"Know I think he was just saving her from my evil grasp" she laughs   
  
"ok thanks" Harry walks outside and sees Hermione and Ron sitting in the grass and a weird kind of pain just shoots through him, *they would be great together*.   
  
"Hermione, Ron" he shouts happily and runs to them "What are you doing"   
  
"Wondering what Fred and George are up to they have been way to quiet lately" replies Ron.   
  
They sit outside for a while talking about anything and everything that comes to mind. All the while Harry keeps sneaking glances at Hermione and notices Ron doing the same. That pain shoots through him again.   
  
"Ron, Harry, Hermione lunch is ready come wash up and eat." yells Mrs. Weasley  
  
While they are eating their letters from Hogwarts come they look at their lists to see what they will have to buy.  
  
along with the regular year 6 books they had to have two oversized pewter couldrons, no doubt because Neville always tended to overflow his.  
  
"I guess we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, since we only have two days" says Mrs. Weasley, then she mumbles "It would be nice if they would send the letters out a little earlier."  
  



	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
I would like to thank my one and only reviewer marajade3081. Thanks so much I was so excited when I saw I had a review!  
  
Chapter Two: The Plan  
  
Harry and Ron quietly walk up the stairs. They hadn't realized how late it was until the muggle clock in their living room chimed one. Harry felt that Ron wanted to say something important but never did instead he motioned for Harry to follow him upstairs. So there they were walking up the old long staircase, Harry was always amazed by the fact that the staircase seemed like it stood alone and only had one stair that squeaked, the third one from the top. *Wow this staircase is long* and Harry continued to go over the house in his mind. Finally the reached the top skipping the third step out of habit. They turned the corner and went to Ron's room. They both fell on their beds because time had finally caught up with them. Harry was almost asleep when a loud laugh broke through the silence of the house. The laugh was unmistakably Hermione's. Harry and Ron both sat up to listen and they heard Ginny say, "SHH you'll wake the whole house." With that Harry and Ron quietly laughed.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry looked at Ron expectantly.  
  
"Hmm uh have you ever like had a friend and then you like saw her, differently one day, say you had seen her almost everyday for years but then one day you saw her like really saw her" He looked down playing with a thread that had come loose on his bed, hoping Harry understood.  
  
Harry smiled thinking that Ron knew he liked Hermione. "Yeah I know exactly what you mean. Why?" There was no way he was saying it he would make Ron say it.  
  
Ron smiled hugely, thanking God that his best friend understood and knew him as well as he hoped. "So your okay with it then"  
  
Still refusing to say it Harry calmly said "Okay with what?''  
  
Ron went back to playing with the loose thread "My crush on Mione."  
  
Harry looked up quickly and was shocked but hid it well with a huge smile got up and hugged Ron "Of course I am happy for you I am happy you finally realized it you twit, now how are we going to get you together."  
  
Ron thankful that Harry was happy stopped playing with the thread and looked at his happy friend "I dunno"  
  
Harry sat there thinking * what am I going to do Ron loves Hermione, Ron is going to have her, Ron is going to be able to touch her, Ron is going to be able to kiss her* he cringed.  
  
"Whats wrong"  
  
"Oh nothing, just trying to think of a way to get you two together, I am sure Mione likes you too it's just a matter of getting her to confess." Now Harry had found a loose thread and was twirling it around his fingers. *They really would be great together better than she and I, but I want her.* Visions of Ron and Hermione talking and laughing started swimming through his head. Before he knew it he was ripping the thread of the bed creating a hole, which he now was fiddling with unknowingly. Harry knew he wanted her but he also knew Ron had more of a chance, she deserved someone like Ron. She deserved more than he could give, she would be happier with Ron. He felt his eyes water a bit but blinked them back before they had a chance to roll down his face.  
  
"Um Harry are you ok?" Ron was looking at him nervously.  
  
Harry looked up and looked at the hole he had made. "Err yeah sorry about that I was just trying to err figure out how yall could be alone"  
  
Ron looked at Harry "So um do you have any ideas.  
  
Great now I have to get them together, well it's the least I can do they are both my friends. Think Harry think "Well we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so it should be easy enough to get you guys alone. First we have to separate you from your mom."  
  
"How are we going to that?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Well" Harry strained his mind for ideas "we could say we want to go get butterbear so us four, Ginny would have to come along so that I won't be alone when you and Mione leave. Then you could say you want to go to the bookstore for like some quidditch book and I can say I don't want to and ask Ginny to stay with me."  
  
There was something in the way that Harry said Mione that struck Ron as weird but he just ignored it "That is a great plan, but what am I supposed to do once we're alone.  
  
*Ron please this is hard enough* Harry felt like crying he was hooking up his best friend and the girl he liked this was hard. Really hard. He started playing with the stuffing which was coming out of the hole he had made in the blanket. He was taking out all of the pain on the stuffing pulling it out slowly but forcefully. He heard Hermione laugh again and smiled, then frowned. He suddenly realized what he was doing to the poor blanket and stopped now he was just looking at his hands. "I don't know Ron do what you normally do just I don't know more gentle or something" what would I do if it was me "just be normal but take any chance you can to touch her or help her open all the doors and if she drops anything, and knowing Hermione she will, pick it up"  
  
Ron was a bit confused but thanked Harry anyway. "Thanks, err its really late now I think we should go to bed now."  
  
Harry lay down so Ron couldn't see and ran everything through his head. As he thought about what he was doing he realized how much it hurt and that pain he had when he saw them together was there just ten time worse. He silently cried himself to sleep, knowing he was doing the right thing. He really loved them both.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Thanks for reading I hope this chapter is better than the last one it was definitely more fun to write please review I am begging you. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
I would like to thank my reviewers Gryfyndor Girl, Kelpiemonkey, and marajade3081  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry...Harry err get up" Ron was furiously trying to wake up Harry. "Get up would ya."  
  
"Alright alright, I'm up, what do you want" Harry was rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"You my friend have to get up and get cleaned and dressed for we have a mission in ahead of us." Ron was smiling down at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled, sat up, grabbed a towel and ran to the shower. Harry worked for a few moments getting the water just the right temperature but hurried he needed to hurry so that he wouldn't have to seem happy for as long. As soon as they got to Diagon Alley he would have to act normal so Mione didn't think something was up. So he hurried wanting to get through with this morning. He emerged from the restroom only minutes later. *I am getting good at this excited thing* He got dressed and ran downstairs loudly and purposely jumping on the third step. He opened the door to the kitchen with a fixed overly happy smile on his face expecting to see the entire Weasley family, but instead only seeing Ron.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Harry asked  
  
"They are in the den getting ready to leave" Ron was grinning.  
  
This made Harry glad he knew that Ron was expecting to have a great day filled with Hermione. Harry was going to make sure that happened too. No matter how much it hurt he was doing this for his friends. Harry stood there for a minute looking at his friend happily eating toast while getting jam on his nose. He started to picture what his day was going to be like. Great Ron was going to spend the day alone with the most wonderful girl in the world and he was going to be stuck with Ron's little sister. Not that they weren't friends because they were, but still.  
  
"We should probably go now it sounds like they have already left." Ron said while wiping his face on his sleeve.  
  
Harry and Ron went into the den.  
  
"Um Harry, be sure to speak clearly." Ron was looking nervously at Harry.  
  
Harry knew what Ron was thinking, the first time he had ever used floo powder he had ended up in a bad side of town called Knockturn Alley.  
  
"I will, don't worry, I won't ruin your day" he said that a bit more bitterly than he had meant to and could tell by the shocked look on Ron's face that he had noticed it to.  
  
"Um ok sorry, err is something wrong?" Ron was looking rather nervously at Harry.  
  
Harry quickly put on a smile "no not really it's just early". He stepped into the fireplace threw the powder and shouted very clearly "Diagon Alley"  
  
A few moments later he fell to the floor in some diner. He looked up to see Ginny sitting at a table. He stayed on the floor staring at Ginny. She was sitting with her legs crossed and she was clasping a cup with both hands apparently laughing at something Hermione had said. Her hair was down and very shiny.  
  
"Oof, Harry get up, what are you doing?" Ron looked up to see what Harry was looking at. "Ginny eh? You like her don't you?"  
  
Harry sat up quickly what was he doing. "Err of course not Ron she's just my friend"  
  
Ron eyed Harry suspiciously "Ok whatever you say."  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to where the girls sat. "Hi"  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry "well its about time"  
  
"where is everyone else" Harry looked around the almost abandoned room there was only two other people there and they seemed to think they were alone. He was a bit jealous of them they looked so happy alone together. He wished he could have that, a special person that could be happy just being with him. It didn't seem like that would ever happen though. He was working to hold back the sadness that seemed to be creeping up on him.  
  
"They decided to let us shop alone" Ginny said answering his question.  
  
Ron and Harry sat down. They sat in silence for awhile until the girls finished their drinks. Harry caught himself looking at Ginny again and watching her every move. He noticed her hair really wasn't the same color as Ron's her hair seemed to be made of many different shades of red. He found himself wanting to touch it. Before he realized it he was reaching out and softly touched her hair. "err sorry I just wanted to see what it felt like." Harry smiled to cover up his embarrassment.  
  
Ginny smiled, "It's fine as long as I can feel yours too."  
  
Harry looked a bit shocked but said "Well of course."  
  
Ginny reached out she was shocked herself she couldn't believe she had just asked Harry Potter if she could touch his hair. She found herself staring into his eyes.  
  
"Ehem" Ron coughed "I want to go to the bookstore there is this new book that I want let's go"  
  
Ginny broke her stare "Um ok"  
  
Harry stood up "Well I really wanted to get my robes out of the way first, any one care to join me."  
  
Hermione not about to give up the chance to go to the bookstore said "Well I'd love to go with you Harry, but I really must go to the bookstore." "I'll go with you Harry, I hate bookstores." Ginny glanced at Hermione.  
  
"It's ok you and Harry go and buy robes and Ron and I will go to the bookstore." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and ran out the door before he could change his mind. Ron's face lit up and happily ran out with Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled watching them leave this was going to be easier than he thought. And then there was that pain again. He was just going to have to ignore it, it would go away soon enough.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Ron hurriedly opened the door for Hermione.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione was surprised Ron had never opened the door for her. "OH MY!" she looked around at the books. The store had obviously expanded, though it looked no larger from the outside. Wow she was absolutely mesmerized by all the books. She ran to her favorite section. Ron just followed her.  
  
He was happy just to be with her. He looked around how could anyone be that happy to be here. It was dark, and smelled horrible. He really wanted to leave until he looked at Hermione very happily sitting cross-legged on the floor with a rather large pile of books beside her. She was leafing through a thick one. Ron sat down next to her.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron "You can go find that book you wanted I am going to be a while."  
  
Ron just leaned back against a bookshelf "I am ok I am happy here next to you." Oh crap now what had he said.  
  
Hermione seemed a bit shocked at that "Um ok."  
  
Ron sat there watching Hermione as she went through book after book. She leaned forward and looked more closely at it when she really like it and put it in a pile which seemed to be the buy pile. He loved sitting there just being there with her. He loved the way it felt to feel her near, and to hear he breathe. She was so beautiful, she was wearing muggle jeans and a light blue shirt. He wondered why Harry seemed so upset this morning but figured that he really was just tired. Ron looked at his muggle watch and realized they had been there for two hours. It didn't feel like it. Then he realized he hadn't talked to Hermione at all this was there time to be alone and he wasn't taking advantage of it. He had to start a conversation. *Think Ron think.*  
  
"So uh Mione." He ventured.  
  
She looked up. "Oh Ron I am so sorry, I didn't mean to take so long." She stood up quickly and hit her stack of books and they all fell into a pile on the floor.  
  
Ron quickly got up and helped her pick up the books. "It's fine we haven't be here too long, I have had a great time." He looked and smiled.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. "How have you had a great time you have been sitting there staring at nothing for the past two hours."  
  
Ron took a step towards Hermione "I wasn't staring at nothing." He pushed her hair out of her face. "I was staring at the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."  
  
Hermione stepped back blushing "Oh."  
  
"I am sorry I shouldn't have said that, I am sorry."  
  
"Ron its ok, don't worry about it, it was sweet. But we should probably go find Harry and Ginny."  
  
"Yeah your right. are you getting these." Ron pointed at a stack of books.  
  
"Yeah" she bent down to get them.  
  
"Here let me help" Ron grabbed over half of the stack.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked They were still in the robe shop they had been in there for two hours and the only thing they had accomplished was getting picking out their school robes. Harry said he wanted some more for when they weren't wearing they're school robes like when they were at the Burrow or when they went to Hogsmead. But they searched the store over for robes and Harry couldn't find any he liked. He was worse than most girls.  
  
"Nothing is wrong." He said. He picked a robe that was really light and was the color of the sky was right before midnight a bluish almost black color it was really pretty.  
  
"I think you should get that one Harry" Ginny was looking at the robe in awe it was really pretty.  
  
"You think it would look good on me" he joked. "Whatever I am ready to leave this store so if you like it this shall be the one I get." with that he went to the counter and paid for all his things.  
  
"We should probably go get the rest of our supplies and then head to The Leaky Cauldron, because I bet that is where Ron and Mione will be looking for us." Ginny walked out of the store with Harry holding the door for her. As they were walking Ginny started thinking of how nice Harry was being, like when she knocked over a rack of robes he bent down quickly to help her. But then she realized she would have done the same thing for Neville. They walked in and out of stores buying what they needed for school and an hour later they were finished and headed toward The Leaky Cauldron. When they reached The Leaky Cauldron they saw Ron and Hermione talking happily outside. Harry felt like utter crap as they kept getting closer and closer to the happy pair. He watched them smiling at each other not even noticing that Harry and Ginny were approaching. "Hey you guys" Ginny wove happily.  
  
"Did you have a good time" Hermione asked knowing the answer by Ginny's happy face.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun, and you." Ginny too knew the answer because she had noticed the way Ron and Mione were talking earlier.  
  
"Yeah, it was great, I found like twelve books!" Hermione was grinning happily.  
  
"I am hungry." Ron piped "let's go home and eat."  
  
Everyone agreed. They all walked toward the diner they had arrived in. Harry was walking alone watching his three happy friends walking in front of him. Ginny and Hermione were talking rapidly together about everything they had bought. Ron was just listening adding a few comments. They never even noticed Harry wasn't talking. But that was good for him he didn't much feel like talking. They reached the diner and left by floo to get back to the burrow.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Yeah I know it was a sucky chapter but I didn't reall know how to make it good. The next one will be better I promise! Well at least I hope it will. Anyway please review. 


	4. back at the burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character.  
  
I would like to thank Brian for his review. Thanks. The reason for the reviews were because I had another chapter four where I was well, angry and Harry ended up killng Hermione. But thats over and I am going to finish this story, or try to at least.  
  
Oh yeah and if anyone out there has the sudden urge to be my beta reader that would be grand, seeing as I make many spelling and Grammar mistakes.  
  
So if you want to just leave your email in your review.  
  
That night after eating dinner Harry decided to go on a walk, his head was spinning and he was confusing himself trying to think. What he needed was some time alone to figure out these thoughts that were running through is head.  
  
He went outside and climbed a tree, he sat there for awhile trying to figure out exactly what it was he was trying to think about.  
  
There was the fact that he seemed to have succeeded in getting his friends together.  
  
But there was also the fact that it wasn't bothering him as much as he thought it would. He loved Hermione, all summer she was all he thought about. She was all he dreamed about, he couldn't get her out of his head, she kept him going.   
  
Now he couldn't have her. She was pretty much Ron's, and he had helped Ron get her. He wasn't hurting though like he should be. His heart wasn't breaking. He didn't want to cry. That was what was bothering him most.  
  
He should care shouldn't he. Harry swung upside down hanging from the limb, and exclaimed "What's wrong with me, why am I not hurting!"  
  
"Why should you be hurting"  
  
Harry fell from the tree.  
  
"What, who was that" he said rubbing his arm.  
  
Ginny held her hand out to help him up. "Me''  
  
Harry looked at her, took her hand and pulled her down beside him. Then he got up and ran off.  
  
"What was that for!!!" Ginny yelled as she got up chasing him.  
  
Harry still running turned his haid and shouted, "For ease dropping on my converstion."  
  
"What!?" she asked still running.  
  
Harry stopped and said "For ease dropping on my conversation.''  
  
Ginny reached him and put her hands on her hips and said, "Well excuse me for interupting your important conversation with yourself, why were you running?"  
  
"To see if you would follow."   
  
"Err, ok. You never answered my question"  
  
Harry sat down "What question?"  
  
"Why should you be hurting?" She asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
Harry looked down and started pulling up grass.  
  
"You like her don't you?"  
  
Harry kept pulling up grass deciding it would be easier just to pretend he didn't hear her. Maybe that was why it didn't hurt yet, maybe it hadn't really clicked.  
  
"I know you do, why are ignoring me."  
  
"She's Ron's now so what does it matter anyway." He got up and dusted off his pants. "It doesn't matter that I liked her, Ron never knew. Its not as bad as I thought though and I really just don't want to talk about it.  
  
"Well" Ginny said as she stood up walking towards the house " ya know if they ever like leave you out or anything, I'm here."  
  
"Yeah thanks Ginny" He smiled at her and went inside.  
  
'STOP STOP STOP' She yelled to herself. Inside her head she was fighting with herself, if anyone but her could hear it would be quite funny.  
  
'Harry is so cute when he smiles'  
  
'Stop it, c'mon it's Harry just Harry.'  
  
'Yeah you may say that but I think he's hott just hott'  
  
'Oh come on please, when did you start thinking that?'  
  
'Whenever he started looking that cute'  
  
'He likes Hermione'  
  
'Hermiones taken'  
  
'You have a point, no stop!'  
  
"I have to talk to HERMIONE!"  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione screamed from upstairs "Ginny, I am in your room"  
  
Ginny ran up the stairs, into her room and jumped on her bed. "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Hermione asked as she was straightening up her stuff.  
  
"What's up with you and Ron?" Ginny asked accusingly  
  
"Um nothing why?"  
  
"Don't nothing why me, I thought you liked Harry??, thats what you said last night now your all chummy with Ron, and its crushing Harry!"   
  
Ginny said in a loud whisper, just threatening enought to scare her. " I thought I was going to get you two together, I had a whole elaborate plan, it  
  
was going to work, but no now you go off and like Ron!!! Ron of all people to choose, do you know how much Harry likes you!?"  
  
Hermione stared at Ginny for a minute. " I don't like Ron I still like Harry. Why do you think I like Ron?"  
  
Ginny fell onto the bed for a minute she had been relieved. Relieved that she wasn't going to have to set her best friend up with the guy she  
  
liked the guy she had always liked, but she had seen him look at her. She knew they would be good together. But then the whole Ron thing came   
  
in, and she thought that would work too. But obviously not.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I thought you liked him because, Harry thinks you guys are together." Ginny looked at Hermione who looked rather shocked. "I guess its   
  
because you guys were together all day yesterday, and you seemed so happy together, I don't know. Well I guess I can still work on getting you  
  
together then" She said that with such fake enthusiasm that she figured Hermione would have to notice, but she didn't.  
  
'How do I get myself into these things!'  
  
"Yeah but I am tired and I really want to go to sleep" Hermione said as she was laying down to go to sleep."  
  
~*~In Rons Room~*~  
  
Harry and Ron are sitting on their beds being bored.  
  
Harry throws a pillow at Ron.  
  
"Ow, what did you do that for?" Ron asked rubbing his head where Harry hit it. "Take that" Ron threw four pillows at Harry.  
  
"Thats not fair that was my only pillow!" Harry grabs the pillows Ron threw and hit him in the stomach four times in row. "Wow its hot in here" he   
  
takes his shirt off.   
  
"Woo hoo Mr. Abs is going to show off." Ron threw the rest of the pillows at Harry which he dodged before tripping over a blanket and falling on his   
  
face.  
  
They kept the pillow fight going for a good thirty minutes until...  
  
"Harry, do you think Mione likes me?" Ron looked rather nervous asking the question.  
  
"Sure she does mate, who wouldn't fall for a blundering fool like yourself." Harry laughed.  
  
"Really, hey I am not a blundering fool!  
  
ok so its not a great chapter but I am just getting back into the story it will get better I promise, especially if you review. Please please please review.  
  
What I am not begging! DON't Look at me like that! Just hit that button and tell me what you think! 


End file.
